Spring's Volition
by LittleMissEighty-Sixed
Summary: When she leaves, he feels the familiar burning, the cauterisation of his heart that seems to only wound instead of heal. He had a problem, and the name of that problem was Persephone. Hades and Persephone Myth AU with a modern twist. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Springs Volition**

 **Chapter One - Hades' Predicament**

The first time he saw her, he thought he had been bewitched. For he had never seen such a beautiful creature as she.

Chocolate waves hung in front of her face, the curly tendrils partially masking her from his longing gaze.

 _She is beautiful._

Every step she took, he could feel his internal torment flourish and grow; just as her flowers did.

It is a year before he ever speaks to her, opting instead to watch her from afar.

For she is so beautifully unaware of the pain she causes him.

 _Everything she does is beautiful,_ he thinks.

It is a year of silence, for every time he leaves her, his world goes mute. Sound only seems to return when he hears her laugh; it carries through the air with the Autumn breeze, coiling itself around his heart threatening to constrict him.

It is a year when he watches her writing in the beds of her children, a thin branch poised in her hand, humming as she writes effortlessly.

When she is finished, she stands and admires her message amongst the narcissus's, their yellow bulbs swaying in the breeze that seems to follow her voice's melody. Laying the branch down beside them, she walks towards the fields from which she came, only to disappear once more.

When she leaves, he feels the familiar burning, the cauterisation of his heart that seems to only wound instead of heal.

He had a problem, and the name of that problem was _Persephone_.

He approached the spot she occupied moments before, the dirt looked untouched, not yet disturbed by unworthy hands.

Hades inhaled deeply, flaring his nostrils as he felt the crisp air begin to cool his still burning heart. The sharp curves of her letters caused a rare smile to spread across his face, ear to ear. Her handwriting was elegant and _free_. Handwriting had always fascinated him, the sloping motion of the letters, turns of the wrist. Especially her handwriting.

 _Fascinating._

The feel of the Earth beneath his feet was exhilarating; the soil soft as it caressed his skin. The idea that she had been standing in the very spot he was, was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Crouching down towards the pristine message that she had left behind, his eyes swept over the words. As the message sank in, his heart stopped.

Rereading it, he felt his body go cold,

" _Why do you sit and stare, but never speak?"_

She had known? The thought of her knowing of his… _affliction_ , unnerved him to his core.

He had to leave, and **never** come back. He had been found out and that meant he could _**never**_ face her.

It was time anyways, he decided. It had been 371 days since the first he saw of her.

Tomorrow would be the first time he didn't.

The edges of his shadow cloak brushed gently against the ground, smudging at her once perfect lettering. Just as he was about to turn away, the sight of the narcissus flowers caused him to freeze.

The white and yellow bulbous flower called to him, just begging to be picked and whisked away with him. As he reached out to grip the stem of the plant he had an overwhelming urge to simply, _touch_ the petals.

A stolen touch, but was it really? It was an opportunity to touch her, or at least a part of her, he reasoned. Plucking the flower from the soil, he examined the petals. The ache in his chest returned and because of that, he knew it was **real**.

She was real. His feelings were real.

And now she was **really** gone.

Shaking away the thoughts of what he had lost, he allowed the tip of his finger to graze the center of the flower ever so slightly. When his finger met the soft flesh of the flower's center, something _magical_ occured.

The once tightly bound yellow center was now unfurling around his finger, gone was the blinding yellow of Apollo's sun. Instead, it was replaced with the fiery embers of _his_ domain.

The red was beautiful,

 _Just like her._

It was silent when he heard that mellifluous voice once more,

"Well?"

Frozen in place with his back still to her, Hades closed his eyes, willing himself to stay. With the flower still in hand, he slowly turned on his heels to face the daughter of Demeter.

There she was.

 _His Persephone._

Absentmindedly, Hades stroked the petals of the flower again. He watched curiously as Persephone shuddered in pleasure, seemingly at _his_ touch.

"Why do you watch me?" she asked him. Her voice was neutral, only the slight sound of mutual curiosity was detected. Not anger.

 _How strange._

Meeting her eyes, Hades nodded once before tucking the flower within his cloak.

"I think you are beautiful."

The look of surprise on her face warmed him, every moment of any day he saw her, she looked beautiful. But in that moment, when she was looking at him, _**no**_ , _seeing_ him, she looked _**radiant**_.

"You do?" Persephone questioned, taking a small step forward.

He nodded, "I do."

She stopped to look around at the surrounding field, as if searching for someone or something. When the thing she was searching for seemed to not be in sight she took another step towards him. "Will you take me somewhere?" She asked, her eyes silently pleading.

Hades bit his lip to stop the gasp from escaping, eyeing the young goddess he searched her face for any signs of deceit.

He found _none_.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. He didn't know what answer he was hoping for, just that she wouldn't run.

"Yes," she whispered. Reaching her hand out towards him she waited for him to take it, "Will you please take me somewhere Hades?"

The lump that had formed in his throat threatened to leave him inaudible. Nodding slowly, he clasped his hand with hers tugging her gently forward till she fell into his chest. The feel of her curls against his neck and face caused an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he pulled her onto his toes, trapping her against him.

"Where do you wish to go?"

Struggling to lift her head up, Persephone gave a small smile. "Anywhere."

Hades's heart stopped, "Be careful what you wish for, little flower…"

She smiled knowingly, clutching his body tighter, "I know what I want."

Smirking, Hades wrapped his spectral cloak around them as he watched the ground below them crack and sink in. "Are you sure?"

Persephone nodded once more, hugging his torso as she closed her eyes.

"Hold on tight," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you..."

And with that, The God of The Underworld and The Goddess of Spring disappeared.

Only a small white and red Narcissus flower lay where they stood, the only evidence they

were ever there _at all_.

xxx

 **352 Days Later**

"Hades," a man's voice boomed from behind him in warning.

Flicking his eyes up from his bowl, he watched as the man approached him. "What do you want, Zeus?" he growled, gripping the arm of his throne tightly.

The man, Zeus, stepped forward. The _clink_ of a metal bowl caught his attention as he looked downwards. There, clutched between his fingers was a fruit the colour of fire. The red licked at his fingers as he squeezed it slightly.

The pomegranate was a warning.

A promise.

He held a strong stance, but Hades could see the cautious gaze Zeus's eyes held. He was weary of what the God of The Underworld would do.

 _He should be._

"You have some nerve being here after what you did to me, to _us_!" Hades voice roared. As the words left his mouth the cavernous walls of his throne room began to quake.

Zeus watched as the walls began to crumble with each word The God of The Dead spoke, so he did what he _never_ does. He listened.

Tossing the bowl to the floor, Hades rose from his seat, seeming to grow larger with each step as he approached his brother. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME," He screamed. The shadows that protected him now rose and sharpened, preparing to defend their master. "SHE WAS THE ONLY THING I EVER LOVED! YOU KNOW THIS!" Hades raised his left hand, the pomegranate still in the right, as he released the shadows from his back, forcing Zeus against the rocky walls of his home.

The light in Zeus's once steel eyes dimmed to murky black, the anger building within him thrashed out in waves. "You never loved that vacuous nymph, Hades. You were _**obsessed**_. She **never** loved you."

The icy tone of his voice caused Hades to halt.

 _No… h-he he couldn't be right... Persephone_ _ **chose**_ _him!_

"You _lie,"_ Hades seethed, tightening his grip. The shadows pinning Zeus to the wall strained to keep the God contained.

"You know I'm not, that's why I did what I did brother… she **asked** me to do it."

That was enough to make him _snap_.

His hands and thighs ran red as Hades squeezed the pomegranate, the innards of the once beautiful fruit now lay in ruins at his feet. "You are trying to tell me she CHOSE to have her memories destroyed? How obtuse do you _truly_ think I am Zeus! She would never do that, you stripped her of her powers! YOUR OWN BLOOD!" His chest burned with that once familiar pain of loss, he couldn't breath. Falling to his knees, he watched as his shadows retracted back to his side, embracing him.

Sighing, Zeus stepped forward, dropping to his knees as he laid his hands on Hades's shoulder. "When I told you to steal her, I meant for you **not** to be caught. Perhaps things would have been different had you been more careful."

"I wasn't just going to abduct a girl, Zeus! I loved her!" he screamed, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Yes, yes. That's what you say, but what if you don't? Or rather… you _didn't_?"

Raising his head, Hades looked up at Zeus, confusion written across his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Shhh… don't worry about that now brother, just… _**rest**_ ," Zeus placed his hand on the side of Hades's head, conjuring just enough energy for what needed to be done, and just like that, Hades _fell_.

His head ached from the electricity that coursed through it, his body lay limp, immobile. His vision blurry.

The sound of Zeus clicking his tongue caused the haze to lift momentarily as he looked up into his eyes, silently asking, " _Why?"_

"I truly am sorry brother… but this is for the best, I assure you." Motioning towards the edge of the room, another man came into view.

 _Hermes_.

Zeus turned towards the other God, "Do be careful with him, we need Hades to be intact when Hera obliterates all memory of her, understood?"

Hermes only nodded.

Hades lay in a clump, only half aware of his surroundings and what was to come. Even in his haze, he could only think of one thing.

 _His Persephone._

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hi guys! So I know you all probably have a lot of questions, and that's good! I will come back to this memory as it is essential to the main plot. I love the Hades and Persephone myth but I decided I wanted a twist, you will see more of what I mean later ;) I am very excited to see where this goes and I hope you all will take this journey with me! I love the idea of Draco as Hades and Hermione as Persephone as both are such powerhouse characters that you can't help but root for them. xx I know this was a bit of a shorter intro... but I promise next update will be much longer ;) Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! if you have the time (and don't mind) I would love to hear your thoughts about this, so please read and review! I love to see people's thoughts and am always happy to discuss! Until next time, all my love! - LittleMissEighty-Sixed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - My Name Is...**

Time was a prison. He had come to realise that. Forever restless in his pursuit of _**what**_ exactly _?_ He did not know.

Days bled into weeks, weeks into months, months into years… Hades couldn't be sure of the last time he was summoned to Olympus, the home of his _beloved_ family.

The walk up to the blinding acropolis was torture on his retinas; light pink and yellow flowers lined the path up to the pearlescent staircase that would lead to his inevitable fate.

As if in unintentional mockery, the blacks and greys of his cloak trailed at his feet, a stark contrast to the light that surrounded him.

Soiling the perfection of this cherished space..

He couldn't suppress the instantaneous cringe of his body as his eyes locked onto the room he was meant to enter. All noise seemed to cease as he rooted himself in the center of the corridor.

 _Watching. Listening._

But not to them of course. No, the ones he listened to lay far beneath them, chanting their king's name awaiting his return.

"Hades," a woman's voice spoke soothingly into his ear. "Are you alright?"

The woman's voice was muffled, far away from where his mind lay and where his eyes roamed.

 _He wasn't listening._

For no one would ever quite understand the toll it took on him whenever he left his domain. Each second spent on Olympus was another away from his duties below. The wails of the dead were never _truly_ silenced when he took his rare leaves above, calling to him every moment he was away.

Hades often found himself thinking of the Nether, _his_ dwelling, whenever he came here. He found Olympus was a fallacy in its own right. A place where **all** Gods and Goddesses were supposed to come together. As _equals._

He couldn't help but scoff at that. Not all were equal on Olympus.

 _Especially_ not him.

No. Olympus was a place designed to make others feel insignificant; to remind them to remain compliant to their leader. Their _King of Gods_.

Zeus's reign was won by a mere game of chance, a juvenile approach to divide the three realms between them.

 _By drawing sticks_.

He was still bitter about it, no doubt. Though Hades had had millennias to mull it over, he had always felt that it wasn't _truly_ fate that allowed him to pull the shortest stick but rather a ploy between his brothers to push him out.

No. That isn't quite right.

 _Cast him out_.

Pushing away those thoughts, he instead contemplated what he might do in the coming hours, he knew that Thanatos and Morpheus would have returned by then.

 _However, nothing good ever comes from those two._

"Hades!"

Breaking his train of thought, the God of the Underworld met Hera's stormy eyes. Her lips pursed in displeasure.

 _How fantastic_ , he thought grimly.

"Hera," he replied neutrally, studying her face. "Lovely to see you as always."

Snickering, she gave him a once over. "You always were a skillful liar brother, I will give you that." Hera took a step closer, the bottom of her dress dragging gracefully behind her. "But not good _enough_ ," she jeered.

The throbbing in his head intensified as the voices of the dead rose higher in their pitch. He clutched at the back of his head to no avail.

Hera stopped as she noticed the look of discomfort on his face. "Is it as unpleasant as last time?"

He laughed quietly, withdrawing his hand from behind his head. "I believe _unpleasant_ might be putting it a bit too lightly, _sister_."

A crestfallen look adorned her face. "Something troubles you," the sound of her voice now full of concern. "Besides the voices, of course."

Looking around them, He could spot the others across the room, sitting around the large oak table that lay in the center of the room. A raven haired god perched on it's edge sat mocking the fiery haired god to his right.

"What is Apollo doing here?" Hades scoffed. "Shouldn't he be with his choir of _thoughtless_ nymphs?" Rolling his eyes, He hastily fastened his peplos tighter to his body. "That seems to be all they are good for, anyway. Though even to say _that_ is a stretch."

The Queen of The Gods circled him, her eyes filled with mischief. "Tsk, Tsk…" Hera teased. "Jealousy is _so_ unbecoming brother."

At the click of her tongue Hades felt a tremor of rage run through him. His hands gripped the marble bannister at his side, clinging to it as he did his sanity.

"Jealousy?" Hades whispered to her, the sound of paced cracking filling the space between them. "You are _sorely_ mistaken."

"Am I?"

"I'm afraid you are."

Hera watched eagerly as Hades resolve continued to slip away. "Oh… but I say you _are_ jealous _,_ " extending her hand out, she stroked her fingers down his spine, pushing him over the edge. "I would go as far as to sa-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a stinging pain at her wrist. Looking down, she could see Hades ringed fingers clutching her skin between them, her normally porcelain skin was now marred with angry red scratches and streaks.

"Why do you play games, _sister..._ " His voice was sharp as his grip tightened. "When you have _nothing_ to gain from it?" Tugging on her arm he drew her close to him, pressing her body into the now cracked marble.

"Hades… I was only playing, I did-"

The sound of footsteps drew his attention away from her.

Dropping Hera's wrist he turned toward their guest.

Standing before him was dark hair and a smug smile.

 _Speak of the devil_.

"Apollo," Hades greeted, his voice lukewarm as he gave him a blank stare. "How _lovely_ of you to join us."

"Hades," Apollo replied. The smile he flashed was all teeth, an evil glint adorned his eyes as he embraced his brother tightly against him.

The moment their skin made contact vivid visions began to assault his mind. There, in a room, stood Apollo and Zeus side by side. A conversation was brewing, though the words they were speaking were inaudible.

There was something in both of their hands, whatever it was stayed obscured from his view. The look in Apollo's eyes were murderous as he turned from Zeus to him.

" _Ruin."_ was all that Hades could make out from his lips. Once those words left his lips Hades felt an indescribable pain fill his body. His chest burned and his body felt like it was being crushed. Someone neither here nor there filled his mind. A woman's voice calling out for him.

 _Hades!_

 _Come back to me!_

 _My love, please find me!_

 _Don't let them do this to us!_

 **Then they were gone.**

The gasp that escaped his lips frightened him. As much as it had pained him to admit, whoever the woman was had affected him in a way that he had never felt before. The colluding between brothers now felt to be the least of his worries.

 _Who was that?_ _ **What**_ _was that?_

"Like what you see, brother?" Apollo mocked as he smoothed the edges of his peplos down. "There's **lots** more where that came from."

"What the _fuck_ did you do to me?" Hades snarled, gripping the back of Apollo's head. "Who was that you showed me!"

The look he gave to Hades was one of pure evil. "I have absolutely no idea who you speak of, brother."

The anger burned in Hades eyes as he contemplated which appendage to destroy of his brother first.

Hera had others.

"What is going on here?"

The two brothers broke apart eyeing their queen sister.

"It's nothing." They both spoke in unison.

Shooting Hades a look out of the corner of his eye, Apollo's mouth twitched with the beginnings of a grin.

Leaning towards his ear Hades spoke through bared teeth,"This isn't over," his breath hitched. "Not by a long shot."

Apollo said nothing, only smirking in response as he pushed passed him back towards the others.

"What was that?" Hera asked, worry evident in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Flexing his fingers before curling them into a fist, Hades turned to her. His once grey eyes now an inky black as he tried in vain to control his rage.

"It's nothing," he grit out. Slipping his hands beneath his dark cloak, he pulled it closer to his body. The rings on his fingers burned with the rage that boiled beneath his skin.

 _He had to leave_.

"Please give my _sincerest_ apologies to my brother. It appears I will not be able to attend this meeting after all."

Her face paled at hearing his words. "What do you mean? You can't just leave brother! It is expected of you to be here!"

"Nothing is expected of me, sister," Hades spoke lowly. "If Zeus has a problem with my early departure, tell him he can take it up with me _privately_ in **my** domain."

He wished to waste no more time here in the world of light and forever life. It took only a twist of his ringer to disappear in a cloud of black smoke from the spot he once stood in.

 **No one** would control his ability to come and go. Not Zeus, Not Hera, and especially not Apollo.

Whatever he had shown him was a warning, and Hades wouldn't take that _lightly._

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

The clock in the center of town read _10:23_ when he arrived. The streets were quiet and the sky was clear.

 _All was well_.

The once dark peplos that clung to his body had now been transformed, replaced by a pair of low slung dark wash jeans and a striped ringer tee.

Opening the front of his cloak, Hades glanced down at his middle realm garb, nearly gagging. _Disgraceful!_ He hissed lowly. A faint glow emanated from the rings on his fingers in response to his anger. Craning his neck down, he spat into the champagne glow, " _When I get my hands on you Thanatos, I will have your head!"_

The rings flickered seemingly in understanding as the light extinguished.

Their master had spoken, and he _**would**_ have order.

He knew that he should return now, he had been steaming on Olympus just for this type of opportunity. Yet something held him back.

Or rather _someone._

The God of the dead found himself propped up against the wall of a few small shops in the center of the quiet street. The only sounds were that of the buzzing street lamps and the trickling of the overflowing water from the fountain across the path.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, he released a frustrated sigh.

"It's can never just be easy, can it?"

Just as the words left his mouth, the sound of crinkling paper met his ear. The gliding of fingertips against parchment echoing.

Looking towards where the sound came from, that was when he spotted it. _Her_.

When he saw her, He knew he was done for.

Chocolate brown hair that fell in frizzy corkscrews past her shoulders captivated him. Her lips were pursed in thought and her nose wrinkled in contemplation at whatever she was reading. Long legs crossed over each other as her legs cradled a precious book between her thighs.

He was entranced by her.

She must have felt his stare from across the way as the next thing he heard was her voice.

"Who are you?" The woman's face looked up, staring at him now in the low light of the street.

The sound caught him off guard as his eyes flicked towards hers, looking for any friendliness in them.

 _Oh what I wouldn't give for a vial of the styx right now_.

Caught in the act, Hades opted for a more 'casual' approach. Pushing his foot off the back of the dimly lit side pub, He made his way towards her. The sound of the fountain's water seemed to trail off of his every step.

Unable to think of something else to say, he simply asked, "Who are _you_?"

The unreadable expression in her eyes caused a tense knot in his stomach. "I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second," He smirked. "Come on... throw me a bone would ya?"

"A strange man appears out of nowhere, staring at me -"

"Presumably."

"- and when I catch him in the act and ask his name, he refuses to give me his. Instead, he acts as if I somehow _owe_ him **mine**!"

The flush on her cheeks and neck flustered him. It was rare for him to be speechless, yet here she was doing it effortlessly.

Thoughts of telling her the truth of his identity disappeared as quickly as they had formed. He knew he couldn't tell her who he _truly_ was. He thought for a moment, eyeing their surroundings as he looked for any type of inspiration.

When none came, he finally asked, "What would you like me to be called?"

That caught her by surprise.

She watched him take a single step closer, a bold move that should have frightened her, she thought. Instead, it only intrigued her.

"What does it matter what _**I**_ would like you to be called? You have a name do you not?" her tone came out haughtier than intended.

Clenching her teeth in disapproval, she snuck a look at his face to see what he was thinking.

He was smirking. He was bloody well _smirking_!

Closing the gap between them, Hades took a seat beside her on the fountain's edge. He watched as her spine straightened and her body angled slightly away from him.

" _That's fine,_ " he thought. " _I like a challenge."_

"It matters a great deal to me, you see." He smiled softly.

His confidence only made her more uneasy.

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why does it matter?"

He stared at her for a minute and then two. Giving only a blank look in response to her question.

The unknown girl squirmed in her seat, anxious for what he would say.

Hades couldn't keep the same thoughtless face for very long. Before he could stop himself he felt the deep rumble of his laugh escape his throat. "Why does it matter to me, you ask?" He bit his lip in an attempt to cut off his laughter, "Because I wish to impress you."

It was her turn to be silent now.

It was at this time that she finally took the chance to fully look at him. His hair blond locks hung wildly at his shoulders, eyes the colour of a stormy ocean staring at her intently. His hands were strong electric blue veins in stark contrast to his pale hands, giant rings adorning his fingers. His face held strong features, his jawline sharp enough to cut, a long slender nose.

" _He was attractive by conventional measures_ ," she thought. " _but does he have brain and wit to match?_

"You would impress me by telling me the truth," she replied. "I'm sure it's something rather flashy to match the outward appearance."

It was in that sentence where he had found the inspiration for his name. Looking up into the night sky he found what he was looking for, one of his favourite constellations.

His smirk returned as he leaned closer to her, pushing a loose tendril of hair out of her face. "You would be correct in that assumption I am afraid," retracting his hand from her hair, he held out his hand. "My name is Draco."

Now _that_ was a surprise. She eyed his hand for a moment as if waiting for it to bite before she finally relented. Clasping her hand with his she gave a brief smile. "Hermione."

"Hermione…" He spoke softly, "how alluring."

Embarrassed by the compliment, Hermione pushed another piece of hair behind her ear before closing her book. "It was wonderful to meet you Draco," she spoke in a rushed voice. "Unfortunately I have to make it back to my flat now, classes start early tomorrow."

A deep frown set into his face as he understood their meeting was coming to an end. "Ah," he sighed sadly. "I see."

Standing up from his spot beside her he offered his hand again, pulling her to her feet slowly.

"Until we meet again, then?"

Hermione nodded politely, gathering her things in her hand she packed them away in her satchel, securing it around her shoulder. "Have a good night, Draco."

"You as well."

He watched as her retreating form was nearly out of sight, but just as she was about to disappear from his view he witnessed something heartstopping.

 _She turned around_.

As quickly as she did, she turned back.

It didn't matter though, he still **saw** it.

With a heavy heart, Hades set out to return to his home. Clearing his throat, Hades stepped into the alley, allowing the shadows to cloak him.

"Hecate," Hades called into the darkness.

 _One… two… three…_

A thin black mist slowly rose from the alley's ground.

"Hecate, I know you can hear me."

Nothing.

" _ **Hecate**_ _."_ His patience was beginning to wear thing. The thoughts of Hermione and Thanatos swirled in his mind.

He just wanted to return home.

Just as he spoke the last syllable of her name, she appeared.

Clad in her ethereal ensemble of all white, she reached out for her friend. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Hades. I was tending to Morpheus when you summoned me."

He said nothing, only motioning towards her hands indicating he needed her to open the Ether.

Slipping the veil back behind her head, Hecate walked towards him, standing beside him as she gestured for him to walk. "May I ask you a question?"

Groaning, Hades eyed her suspiciously. "What is the subject of this question?"

"Who is she? You seemed quite smitten." Hecate beamed.

He felt his chest clench at the mention of her, _Hermione_.

"Eavesdropping?" He spat. "I thought you promised never to do that to me?"

She shrugged, looking up at the stars as she continued to walk. "I wasn't eavesdropping. You know that I can see between worlds, Hades. I happened to see a flash of you two." She smiled innocently once more. "Who is she?"

"Leave it, Hecate."

Morphing her smile into a grin, Hecate stepped aside, as she opened the portal. Nodding her head, she allowed the Receiver of Many to pass through the Ether.

"Of course, _my lord_."

Grunting in response, Hades moved passed her, allowing himself to be sucked back to whence he came.

As the portal to the Underworld closed, Hecate waited to make sure that the gateway had been completely closed.

Looking up towards the sky, She held her hands over her heart and whispered,

" _At last the Spring."_

 _• • • • • • •_

 ** _Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a fantastic day. Here is the newest chapter to SV, I hope you all like it! I am so sorry for the long wait. Uni has been really kicking my butt and I haven't had much free time to write. I hope this makes up for it a little bit? As always I love and appreciate every single person who takes the time to read and/or review this! Without you this story wouldn't be possibly! xx Please let me know what you think. :) Until next time! xx All my love - L_**


End file.
